1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter, more particularly to one having multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase the functionality of a conventional cutter, it has been proposed heretofore to incorporate an indication lamp or a whistle thereto. It is desirable to provide a cutter that incorporates the functions of both an indication lamp and a whistle.
The object of this invention is to provide a multi-function cutter that incorporates the functions of an indication lamp and a whistle.
According to this invention, a multi-function cutter includes an elongated casing, which has a rear end with an air inlet, and an intermediate portion with an air chamber and an air outlet. Air can be blown into the inlet so as to flow into and exit from the outlet via the chamber, thereby permitting generation of a whistling sound output. An indication lamp is disposed fixedly within a lamp opening in the front end of the casing. A lamp-switching member is movable within a first slide slot in the casing between an ON-position, where the lamp is turned on, and an OFF-position, where the lamp is turned off. A pusher is movable within a second slide slot in the casing so as to move a blade within the casing between an extended position and a retracted position.